Manhattan Gone Medieval
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: Seven stone statues go missing just before a major exhibition in New York, & so have precious gadgets belonging to the Fantastic Four. As they dig deeper, their only lead is that Doom has found a new assistant named Dominique Destine. PLEASE RATE & REVIEW
1. Above the Clouds

"It has been done, my lord. All seven statues in your possession."

Victor locked eyes with the attractive red-haired woman before him, and caressed the spine of the huge book he held in his palms, "Do you rightly assume the words in this…_Grimorum Arcanorum_…are true about the sleep spell?"

"Without a doubt. Now that they're above the clouds, all we have to do is wait for dusk. As the sun sets, you will feast your eyes upon some new powerful allies." The daylight reflected off her porcelain skin.

"Mmm. You see, Miss Destine, I could already make a guess that you were the perfect candidate for the job...," he rose from his chair. "To sum it up, we have successfully arrived at a win-win solution: we have both taken a first step in ruling the world. Once I reel in these gargoyles to do my bidding, my archrival Richards would've made seven more enemies."

"You're the only human I would ever trust, lord. I see eye to eye with you on how corruption is brought upon this world..by the filth of the human race."

"Of course, dear _Demona_. Soon we will fight alongside your newly revived clan, and destroy the Fantastic Four. You must know they are humanity's greatest allies; to wipe them out would finally pave a proper path toward our common goal."

* * *

"_Intriguing_," he smiled under his adamantium mask while the sun sunk below the horizon at last. Rain began to come down in heavy torrents; even thunder started cracking in the distance. It was a breathtaking moment beyond competition as a powerful chorus of roars sounded atop the Latverian Embassy. He had placed the stone statues in a semicircle fashion.

"WE'RE. & _ALIVE_!" exclaimed the gargoyle speedily pronounced to be the clan leader. His skin was a somewhat natural violet tone; his size was enormous - possibly towering at over seven feet above ground. His highly protective wings extended skyward, while his graceful tail that was probably a couple of metres long swished from left to right.

To his left, a deeper bellow rose from the throat of the brown gargoyle. This one appeared more armoured than the rest - complete with a vest and leg guards in a style dating back to medieval times. Victor even caught sight of a shining weapon placed in a knifeguard on the creature's belt.

The smallest gargoyle to break free from his stone prison was a young male, golden in colour. His high-pitched hisses mingled with a roar like a violent trumpet pierced the air and instead of wings, thin membranes protruded from under his arms which connected to the muscles just along his thighs.

Only one of the members of this clan was female; as she lifted her hands she gave a loud snarl. She shook her braided hair freely, and with crimson glowing eyes and sharp fangs under her lip, she looked deadly yet remarkably beautiful. Her skin colour matched that of the group leader.

Another gargoyle the colour of steel blue (lacking a pair of wings) growled before shaking off his rocky coat. The noise he made was clearly _animal_, making Victor reach the conclusion that amazingly, these reptilian beings owned pets as well. An armoured back and sharp spikes for brows evidently proved this gargoyle beast was more than formidable.

Second-to-last to awaken was the pale green, dragon-like gargoyle on the extreme right. He emitted a low groan, flexing his razor-sharp talons and yawning. His forehead was especially armed with spikes, indicating he could initiate a lethal headbutt attack. Besides that he had an amazing wingspan of around sixteen feet, likely designed to support his bulky build.

Finally, the reddish-coloured gargoyle in the middle burst out in a chilling roar similar to a jaguar's. This one had hair like a horse's mane (running down the spine), two lengthy horns on his head, and a hooked beak giving him the advantage of a streamline frame. The top corners of his wings were lined with what looked like graspers - like his female counterpart, but nonetheless a feature different to his companions' hooked wing tips.

"What's this? WHERE ARE WE?" gasped the brown gargoyle. This prompted Victor to emerge from the shade.

"_Are you the one they call Goliath?" _He stopped in front of their leader, looking up at him with the most respect he could hold in a single gaze.

"Yes," the huge creature bared his teeth in suspicion. The reply from the human he beheld was a laugh of satisfaction.


	2. His Cunning Ruse

_NOTE: Some characters are very OOC in this story, particularly Angela, who was already hatched by the time the massacre took place. Thus she is closer to Demona than in the series._

_

* * *

_

"How long has it been?" questioned Goliath, voice dark and stone cold.

Victor spoke calmly in his 'scientist' tone, "It may be a shock - a thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast." Their astonishment withheld them from responding with words, so he continued. "While still in your stone sleep, you were discovered atop your castle in Scotland. You were then brought here, to this city called New York.

"I sourced information about you from an ancient book I had recently come across. The Magus who cursed you wrote the entire story in its pages. Now, I am sure you have questions."

"How did you break the spell?" the elderly brown gargoyle said.

"It was designed to end when whatever it was cast upon _rose above the clouds_."

Next to enquire was the small golden one, "The eggs in the rookery -?"

"I am sorry. I'm afraid you are the last of your kind," he replied, remembering to hang his head in respect.

Goliath breathed a heavy sigh, "Why have you done all this?"

"Forgive me if I am long-winded, but I rescued you while still trapped in stone to keep you from harm."

"What kind of harm?"

"You were treated as historical artifacts - ancient objects lost in time. You were to be displayed in front of thousands of people today, had I not stepped in. The world would have discovered your kind; that could only pose a great threat, could it not?"

"Yes," Goliath passed his eye around his clan, then nodded. "But we were betrayed by members of your race. In case you didn't know, such an action has its dire consequences."

The scientist was gesticulative, "I want to work at earning your trust. And I wish to be a friend: to all of you. We would be able to accomplish much together."

"Such as?"

"Dealing with dangerous people, Goliath. You know very well what they can be like. I hope you would consider working with me as I too have _human_ enemies." The gargoyle leader's countenance no longer held the same expression. Apparently they were marked out for a misfortune if not sheltered away from the outside world.

"It's your decision, lad. But..we have nowhere else to go," his old companion tapped his shoulder. He felt the pressure of having a choice left wholly to him as head of the bunch.

Eventually he answered, "We will stay here."

"Excellent. Now come with me - I must provide you with knowledge of what we're pitted against," Victor motioned to the whole party.

"Come, daughter," Goliath stretched out a hand to the female clan member. She scurried over under one of his great wings.

Passing through the embassy's doors didn't differ too much from entering Castle Wyvern. The noise of thunder and driving rain became more muffled as they progressed through the building's main hall. Minutes later they stopped at a thick steel door, separating the corridor they were in from the gigantic laboratory yet to show itself.

Goliath's jaws were gaping, "Is this - some kind of room with _living tapestries_? I would never have dreamed of seeing anything like it."

"Call them holographic screens, my friend," muttered his new human acquaintance. "You will see the technology has exponentially progressed since the last time you were awake." He grinned in glee upon hearing the other gargoyles survey their surroundings, looking up at the red & green lighting of the multi-storey lab.

He tapped a button on the first console along the wall, making the image of the main screen change. A frenzy of photos flashed past them, with the gargoyles evidently more curious about the subjects featured in each picture.

Doom filled in with an explanation, "The Fantastic Four are a team of unique humans accidentally formed when they were exposed to mysterious rays in outer space months ago. As a result they were bestowed with unusual powers that they now misuse to aggravate humanity's corruption in the world."

A second button he tapped, causing a profile to replace the previous image.

"The Thing. As you can see, following the accident his body was armoured in thick brick-like stone. He may appear monstrous on the outside, but do not be fooled - he was fully human before, and takes their side regardless of the circumstances." The green gargoyle had an upbeat interruption, "I bet we could knock him out pretty easily - we've dealt with stone walls of the castle before. This guy'd be nothing.."

Victor proceeded with the next slide:

"The Human Torch. He is capable of manipulating and creating flames."

"A lad with the ability to control fire? I wager he would be the most dangerous of the group," uttered the older gargoyle.

But the reddish one smiled in disagreement, "It would be fun tackling him."

Their human friend responded, "The Human Torch's mind is that of a child's - he is reckless and should not be too tough an adversary. Exercise caution around him and you will get the upper hand."

"The Invisible Woman: the most cunning member of the Four," he elaborated on the following profile. Goliath looked his hardest into the oceanic eyes of this fair-haired young woman, while Victor carried on, "She can render her whole body invisible to sneak up on opponents, and generate shields called force fields to protect herself and her teammates. My advice to you: your eyes must remain peeled every second you face her. She is second in command behind the team leader -"

The clan leader then knew why he was staring so hard. It appeared this human held a position like that of the one closest to his heart. In his melancholy he mumbled, "If only…my Angel of the Night.."

His old advisor lay a talon on him, "We're sorry, Goliath. She would have been a greater help than not."

"Ah, Goliath - speaking of 'second in command', there is someone here I would like you to meet. An old acquaintance," Doom's words caught their attention so abruptly. He held a remote control and pressed yet another button - signaling for a nearby door to snap open…Goliath first saw the pair of violet wings belonging to his mate, fanning out gracefully…

"_You…!" _

"Goliath, my love," said the shadow, catching more and more of the light. "It really is you…," he flew to her, encasing her in the safety of his own wings.

Her voice was velvet and gentle, "This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion - to Victor von Doom." Then she bowed her head in the direction of the man standing close by.

Goliath remained unconvinced, though. He shook his head, "But you were shattered by the Vikings -"

"No. I feared for your safety, so I left the castle to find you. But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return," she replied.

"How could you survive all these centuries?"

"When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone. I begged him to cast his spell on me, so that we might awaken together."

Victor added, "Her stone statue was something I acquired separately about five months ago. And when I brought her up here, I was admitted to the sight of a gargoyle rising from her sleep for the first time. You have her to thank for helping me find the rest of you who are present."

"Mother..I thought we had lost you..," Goliath's daughter came forward.

"Oh, my dear, it is wonderful to see you again," her mother wrapped her in an warming embrace.

"Finally, we have the mastermind of the Four: Mr Fantastic himself. His real name is Reed Richards," the scientist said next, "And he has been my rival for years, believing in how the advancement of science is meant to serve people who do not deserve it."

"What sort of tricks does he have up his sleeve?" the golden gargoyle asked.

"Richards's outward appearance _is_ the trick itself - he seems harmless but can stretch and shape his form in any way possible. I strongly warn that he is highly unpredictable; he may manipulate you into thinking you ought to switch sides. An ideal strategy is that we target him primarily for without his planning, it would cause his team's strengths to wane."

"Alright. So where do we go from here?" came a question from Goliath.

"I have assigned Demona - or your "Angel of the Night" - to initiate a small task when the time is right. After that is completed, I will lure the Fantastic Four to this very place. In about three nights we have to be prepared to fight them."

"Demona?" asked Goliath's daughter.

"Yes, young one. Victor gave the name to me after he commended my skills in a fight with his robots," chuckled Demona lightheartedly.

"Robots, huh? I'd love to see how they work!" So excited was the golden gargoyle that we practically bounced up and down.

Doom decided to remove his mask, chortling a little too, "My robots are located on the lower floors. I shall programme them to refrain from harming any of you. As for you others, you may all explore the inside and outside of this building. Though take care not to stray too far to places where you will draw attention."

"I'd have a think on some names we can choose for ourselves," muttered the red gargoyle.

"Quite right, my friend. That would make it easier on all of us…," the scientist nodded.


	3. Findings

_CRASH!_

She craned her neck to the right, staring at the digit '3' on her digital clock. It simply tickled her recalling that Doom launched the Baxter Building into space just past 4 A.M. But a second later she was vexed,

_CRASH! _Then the sound of her brother letting out his silly scream.

"JOHNNY! NOT…IN…THE…HOUSE!" Sue bellowed, dragging herself to the bedroom door. Sliding it open she saw nothing but pitch black, save for Johnny's flickering flame at the tip of his index finger.

"What are you and Ben up to at 3 in the morning?" his sister growled.

"Everyone - there was a noise…," the Fantastic Four's leader stretched his head in front of the group suddenly. Reed let the rest of himself (arms, legs and all) eventually follow as he decided to shorten his body to normal length.

They were surprised to hear Johnny's say, "I saw something. Like…a big blue cat. Or a dinosaur."

"I'm guessin' you can't tell a blue cat and dinosaur apart at 3 A.M.," snickered Ben.

Next Reed instructed, "Spread out. I'll head to the dangerous artifacts room. Ben, you take the elevator to both labs and check that they're clear. Sue and Johnny, you'll mind the living area, kitchen and corridors on this floor."

_Half an hour before…_

"The chamber where Victor's stolen gauntlet is hidden would be subtle," hissed Demona. That day she and her daughter were well rested to carry out their superior's task - scaling the walls of the Baxter Building when the night was no longer young. The pair led the troop of five Doombots up past windows, careful not to noisily dig their claws too deep into the brickwork. Doom had a most incredible method of rendering the seven of them totally invisible, thanks to his grasp on technology.

"Angela, my dear, I want you to stay close once we are inside. We will get these robots to fan out and search in other places. For they know what we are after."

"Yes, mother," replied the young gargoyle. "I'm guessing the gauntlet will be in the place hardest to get to."

* * *

"_Target: Mr Fantastic." _

Reed muttered, "Oh no, you don't -" He wasn't going to let the five robots cornering him escape with _any_ safeguarded villain artifacts. With that he knotted his body around the Doombots, and constricted them with all the force he got. "Ben! I've been ambushed! There are five Doombots you'll have to clobber!" he barked through his comm. device.

"Not if I clobber these two _reptiles_ up here first, Stretch!" came an answer.

"WHAT?"

"They've gotten their hands on your gauntlet thingamajig! & they're heading down the elevator shaft - FAST!"

In the main lab, Angela clutched the device close to her side as her mother ripped off a part of the computer consoles. Demona's strength was unbelievable as she successfully tripped Ben up with such a thin sheet for a weapon. "Okay, you…whatever you are…," said The Thing, "don't you take this battle downstairs coz I'd like to smash some sense into ya RIGHT UP HERE!" But by the time he regained his footing both the creatures were gone.

"We have retrieved Victor's device. Now we _leave_!" announced Demona. To pick up speed the two gargoyles ran on all fours for a short burst. The way out was, unfortunately, the way in - this building's security was top-notch, and Victor had just barely developed a good enough solution to get his minions past the alarms.

They had broken a hole in the glass ceiling above one corridor, nearest to Sue's bedroom (explaining the crashes she easily heard). Last to do now was make their way up the wall and out that same opening. However, someone's sharp tone forced the duo to a halt.

"Hold it right there!" Sue ordered. Angela looked below to behold two humans - the woman who had just spoken, and a taller person behind her who was amazingly covered in sunset-coloured fire.

Demona was actually aware that their invisibility had worn off minutes back. Her eyes lit up, glowing with a haunting red while a deep feline snarl rose from her throat. The taller human now looked as if he was cowering, but his companion began to wave her arms in a peculiar motion. A strange noise followed before the gargoyles felt _encased:_ by a kind of hard growing shield. This resulted in the temper of the blue gargoyle to flare up violently.

Cleverly improvising and slipping on the gauntlet herself, Demona drew a circle with her talon to generate some negative energy. Doom had pointed out how the wearer of the gauntlet could unleash a bizarre but destructive energy blast. Sue's force field was shattered in the next instant, and her attacker to be came dangerously nearer.

"NO! Mother!" Angela cried out, but to no avail. Demona spread out her claws at the ready to slash. Johnny could only give a shout since he was paralyzed with fear, "SUE!" He wasn't concentrating on the two beasts which were exiting through the broken glass.

"Really…hurts…," croaked his sibling, clenching her teeth helplessly.

* * *

"Where are they? Are they close behind?" the elderly gargoyle asked the two who landed.

Demona nodded, "They'll be bringing the fight to this place in minutes."

"Wrong, my dear. We bring the fight to _them_," Victor muttered, looking to the New York skyline from the comfort of this high altitude. "We will have the home field advantage with my lair as the location for battle."

The board was set, only the pieces hadn't quite yet moved.

When the 'guests' had arrived, Doom sent a greeting across the room in an icy friendly tone, "Ah. Richards -"

Johnny interrupted, "No no no, don't say it! You were about to say _'I've been expecting you'_, right Doom?"

"Johnny..ughhh…," his sister took her hand off the bandage around her right shoulder, before slapping it to her forehead. Not at this hour of the morning, please, she thought.

Ben whined, "You woke us up, we're ticked off, and we need our beauty sleep. Now are ya trying to do more than just launch our home into space AGAIN?"

"Spit it out, Doom," said Reed. "We saw two winged creatures escape with one of my inventions. Who are they and what are you using them to achieve this time?"

Victor sneered, "You don't even know _what_ they are, do you? Believe me, you four should be thanking me for sharing with you a little treat tonight."

All five people shifted their focus to a gallant-looking form entering their line of sight.

"_Reed Richards…,"_ growled the figure. _"You've done a great deal to cause trouble for Victor. If this warning means anything to you, I suggest you give back what is rightfully his."_

"Come again? He said WHAT?" Sue couldn't believe her ears.

Reed's brows knit together & tightly, "There's clearly been a misunderstanding here. The power gauntlet taken from us is my invention. Doom is using you to -"

"Remember what I told you, Goliath," Doom faced the gargoyle.

Ben tried to heat things up, "Alright then, big guy. Let's settle this."

The creature before him, overtaking him a little in terms of height, let out a lengthy growl. His eyes held a white light that was eerie against their darker backdrop.

Doom, flanking Goliath now, added, "Nuh uh uh - there are more opponents for you to face. Allow me to introduce the remainder of my servants."

"_Th - there's more of them?"_ Johnny wailed.

"Bronx," the villain's hand directed everyone's attention to an opening in the wall. Out of it crept the gargoyle beast, with pupiless white orbs and two pairs of nasty fangs. Its spine-chilling roar made the ground vibrate.

"Hudson." Another door to the right, and the older brown gargoyle emerged from it with an angry grunt.

Following that the blue one entered through the next door, and she was seen clamping all claws on Reed's contraption. "Demona."

"Angela." A pair of red eyes belonging to the violet female gargoyle blinked in the dark before she showed herself.

The golden gargoyle let out an unusual sound, like that of dinosaurs heard in films. "Lexington."

Lexington's bigger green brother appeared next, deeply bellowing. "Broadway."

"Brooklyn." The red gargoyle's sharp loud snarl was last to be heard.

"And you've already met their leader Goliath." Victor was filled to the brim with the contentment of having minions in good strength and numbers.

Sue's eyes were especially widened, "Why choose the names of places in New York for - monsters? Wait a second - do you think these creatures have to do with those missing gargoyle statues in the news?"

"_LIVE STATUES?" _panicked her brother. He struggled not to stare too long at the gargoyle clan practically surrounding them.

Broadway said, "We chose our names because -"

"We like your city," Brooklyn finished for him.

Whereas Lexington got down on all fours, half-hissing with glowing eyes, "The only thing we _don't_ like about it is people like YOU."


	4. Enemy Lines

_OC in this chapter - Blue Dragon, Johnny's girlfriend_

* * *

As usual, reckless Johnny messed up an opening move that may have won the Fantastic Four the advantage. With poor timing he had launched a fireball right at the gargoyles, only to have it deflected by wise Hudson's iridescent battle knife.

"Sorry, lad. It is why this weapon always comes in handy," the old gargoyle smiled somewhat wickedly. He and Goliath led the clan, all approaching their four adversaries with eyes alight and eerie.

Broadway winked, "Take your pick, Angela. Ladies first." In preparation to pull off heavy duty fighting moves he flexed and flapped his wings.

"I'm not too fussy about who's behind to kick.." Angela smirked from the corner of her eye. In her head she decided to discard a witticism before it reached her tongue's tip, and she lunged for the Invisible Woman.

Lexington sprung to pin Johnny to a wall, clamping talons on his throat. But given his smaller size, the Human Torch threw him aside before attempting to fry him. Brooklyn backed up his buddy, letting both wing graspers form into fist-like shapes and aiming for the target's face. "OWW!" Johnny yelped. Not wasting a second, the gargoyle suddenly unleashed a horn attack and tripped the superhero up with a tail blow.

"Let's see how you fare against THIS!" Brooklyn let out his confident growl. A couple of quick punches followed by a pair of spin kicks, were enough to send his opponent sliding across the floor.

"Haha! That was brutal, Brook..," chortled Lexington.

"Been working on it. An eight-move combination that makes full use of my body's fighting skills," Brooklyn stood proudly. He'd given the Human Torch a black eye too, aside from the muscle aches that had yet to kick in! "Johnny!" Sue sounded alarmed, switching her attention to her brother whilst Demona and Angela clawed and pounded against her force field.

The Thing had noticed what happened as well, "There's no way yer gonna do the same to Ben Grimm!"

"Oh yeah? You're only underestimating a gargoyle's raw strength!" Broadway body slammed him faster than he could blink. However, the move wasn't quite enough to stun Ben, for he retaliated with a violent charge attack.

"You should've kept your gob shut much sooner," said Hudson, now leaping in Ben's direction to bring him down. "A warrior prepares without failure before his enemy even thinks of striking!" he drew his knife, and slashed after a mid-air somersault was performed.

Ben chuckled, "Uhuh. Sure." His rocky arms felt little pain from the sharp object.

"Take him." Goliath motioned to Bronx. The beast's eyes were like white-hot gems, and he pounced onto Reed with great force. The superhero quickly reshaped himself into a catapult, elongating before launching the monster ripping at his uniform into a corner of the room.

The violet-skinned beast towered over him, closing talons around his body while snarling. Except Goliath paused momentarily to hear Reed speak, "Goliath, listen to me - Victor is using you as a means to an end and nothing else!"

Reed seized the chance to restrain the gargoyle that instant and formed twists around his opponent's arms and torso. "Is he?" spat Goliath. "This is a man who took us in and spared us the danger of facing thousands of humans. What makes you think _you_ can do better than that?"

"You sink even lower than those barbarians who wiped out our clan a millennium ago!" Demona threatened. Slashing across Sue's shield only made her angrier. Angela grinned with red light held in her eyes, "If you have a true warrior's spirit you wouldn't be hiding behind that shield."

"Then hide I won't.." the Invisible Woman's powerful shockwave surprised them both. If not for her elegant back flip Demona would've crashed into Victor, seated on his 'throne' at a safe height from the ground.

"It isn't always right…to trust the very first person you meet!" Reed convinced Goliath even more. The clan leader couldn't seem to release the grip of those surprisingly strong limbs wrapping around his frame. At the sound of Mr Fantastic's words his ears perked up, as he appeared to halt momentarily either for breath or to think hard.

"_Goliath?" _murmured Victor with a warning tone, noticing something was wrong.

Reed added, "We have proof that Victor _isn't_ just a kind man planning his next good deed. In fact he's the exact opposite, for he uses others solely for his own _selfish_ benefit!"

"Yes, listen to us!" Sue's voice was heard. "We can prove we have done humanity more good than we ever did it harm."

Angela countered with five words that rested heavily on the Invisible Woman's shoulders, while still pounding her force field, "That's a lot to prove."

"Then I suggest we get down to it. We retreat. Follow us if you want to see for yourself," Reed let go of Goliath and rounded up his team near their starting point.

Sue stared at him, "And welcome them warmly into our home? Reed, I don't think -"

"We're taking quite the risk here, Stretch. You sure about this?" came Ben's interruption. His best buddy's reply was an easy nod.

"Well I'm outta here, then! In case you haven't noticed, that thing gave me a black eye!" Johnny complained, pointing a finger at Brooklyn. The gargoyle merely crossed his arms, "I'm happy I made sure of that."

"Come on!" barked Reed. The four superheroes were seen rushing to their vehicle, the Fantasticar, hovering outside right by the balcony edge.

"Now that I think of it..the fun's only just started!" Brooklyn was first to dart, following the Human Torch through the entrance and out into the open. "Brook, wait!" yelled Lexington, who took off too.

"They're getting away!" said Angela, spreading her wings and also going after the group.

Demona cried out, "Angela!" The five remaining gargoyles remained where they were, & Victor announced, "If you do decide to follow Richards, the quicker he and his friends can be disposed of. Do not let his judgments cloud yours, and be on your best watch for his traps."

"Do not misinterpret what has happened for we still take your side," Goliath said, "But it would be worth knowing the enemy in order to beat the enemy." He received a nod from the human.

Then Demona interjected, "Hurry. I'll stay here to help guard to place. Be careful, love!" Goliath flashed her a smile with plenty of warmth. The four gargoyles took off immediately, exiting the room and spreading their wings (except Bronx, whom Broadway had to carry) to catch the wind currents.

When they were up in the air, there was no time to marvel at the cityscape and nightlife below. "Quickly, we cannot lose their trail!" Hudson alerted the group. Their lead was the distant twinkle of the Fantasticar's bright exhaust flames. Goliath was scanning the area for his other three clan members as well.

"There they are!" he spotted a trio of winged figures not twenty metres ahead, then signaled to the rest to pick up the pace. At the same time they made sure not to lose sight of the dancing blue light of the Four's aircraft.

"Guys! Wait up!" Broadway shouted.

Angela was first to spin round, "Their ship's probably heading for the top of that brilliant-coloured tower!" She turned the clan's attention to a white, very modern-looking structure some klicks away. It definitely stood out among other buildings making up the skyline.

"Hey, you were right," muttered Broadway, watching the Fantasticar gain altitude to reach the building's rooftop.

Lexington was certain, "No other obvious ways to break in. We staying right behind them?"

"Hurry!" ordered their leader. They took the exact same flight path, curving their bodies upward to go against gravity. Now parallel to the walls of the Baxter Building, they set eyes on the orange holographic '4' floating above. Their feet touched the strange surface of the roof at last. And the huge hole before them was nothing short of inviting.

"Follow me. This had better not be the first of many traps…" Goliath leapt fearlessly. Down below was the hangar - with the Fantasticar already docked and lights dimmed…the gargoyle opened his wings to slow his descent.

"Wow…look at all of THIS…," Lexington's jaw fell.

"Yeah. Let's not get started about what food we might find lying around," Brooklyn smirked in Broadway's direction, for he had complained about being hungry not long ago.

"_Missed me, you scaly old freaks?" _somebody yelled.

Angela gasped as something long and black snaked out of nowhere to grab her. She struggled, only to feel Reed's grip tighten some more. He had roped in most of the others as well before placing unusual devices around their heads. The contraptions all generated a piercing noise, throwing the gargoyles well off balance.

"Get it off me!" shrieked an alarmed Lexington, but he passed out instead. The same happened to Broadway, Angela, and Bronx.

"I'm handling this one," Brooklyn whirled 180 degrees at the sound of a distinctive female voice. For a split second he saw a girl clad in a black and blue suit, with golden eyes and neatly pinned up ebony hair. Next thing he knew he blacked out, for she had used a gizmo like Reed did to affect his inner ear.

"Nice one, Zed!" Johnny chirped, winking at the girl. She chuckled in response but he wasn't aware it his black eye looked that hilarious.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire, lad?" growled Hudson who faced him. Right on time, Sue surprised the gargoyle from behind, fastening another similar device to knock him out. To prevent him from removing it she secured it in place using her powers.

Ben appeared suddenly to lock arms around Goliath's throat, making the gargoyle wince under his weight. "I'm sorry I have to do this," Reed apologized, and held the clan leader in place before putting the last of the devices over his ears.


	5. Standstill

The main lab of the Baxter Building was equipped with a huge cylindrical glass enclosure, situated right in the central area. The enclosure's shatterproof walls barely held the seven unconscious gargoyles, with the curious eyes of five people upon them.

"Incredible," Reed had a finger to his lips. He was crouched nearest to Lexington, studying the digits that divided each of his wings into two segments. "These thin membranes that are part of their wing structure actually play a huge role in aerodynamics in flight. Maybe..I might start on a paper."

Zed, or better known by her real name Azula, heard a muffled whine coming from Bronx. "Awww…," said Johnny who stood beside her. "He's waking up," his girlfriend added. The gargoyle beast's eyes strangely locked with hers, though only for a few moments.

Sue chuckled at Reed, "Don't you immerse yourself in physics and not biology?"

"Oh, they overlap sometimes. The result is called biophysics." With his response she sighed, tempted to roll her eyes.

"Not the best time for one of your research topics Stretch. The question ain't just what they are, but if they're actually them stolen statues," said Ben.

He hadn't noticed that Broadway was now awake, "We'll make it a lot easier for you: we ARE those statues!"

"You've been eavesdropping most of the time?" came Azula's question. The gargoyle rose up on both feet before he tapped the glass with a talon, "Ears like ours? They don't miss much." He flashed a sly look at the human.

"We've said this before…Victor's the mastermind, not us! Just think - if we don't mean well, why haven't we had a conversation about blowing you to bits yet?" Sue countered. The groans of the other clan members filled the silence that followed.

"It's a _fine_ start cooping us up in here, lass," Hudson spoke. Lexington threw Reed a gaze with eyes large and expression fervent, "I'm convinced that you're bent on threatening us simply because you don't understand us." Angela picked herself up too, "I could even say you are the perfect example of your kind." Sue snorted, "Hmph…it sounds most ironically like the human you say you're serving."

Reed made his point, "And your conclusion's based on a false fact, Angela. Just because you may have heard from Doom's mouth that our team destroys more than it builds, does that verify that it is true?"

"Why would _one_ statement from _one_ man shape all that you believe?" a new voice was heard from behind the chamber's main door.

"Dr. O! Where've you been?" Johnny was first to turn around to Azula's father, Ozai. He was very tall, with the build of a martial arts champion, and clad in his favourite, smart-looking beige jacket.

"Running errands & looking at a progress report," was the reply. "Who are these new friends?" Ben answered, "You're looking at the - well uh, the -"

"The gargoyle statues that were apparently 'stolen' from someplace in the city. And we are not friends of Reed Richards," Goliath's mighty voice rang clear. "A little more about us: we were all part of a much larger clan that guarded a castle in exchange for a home. But the humans we thought we knew decided to turn their backs on us. Since we turn to stone during the day, that gave the Vikings as long as it took to wipe out nearly every gargoyle they found."

"How could you survive all this time?" Reed queried.

Next to talk was Hudson, "During the massacre we were either in hiding or away from the castle. But a permanent stone sleep spell was cast on us soon after. The only way it could be broken was if we were taken above the clouds."

"Fascinating," Ozai managed one word.

"Then I understand. It's fear that is causing you to have qualms about trusting us, isn't it? But listen, please - I say on behalf of my team that we mean you no harm," said Reed, walking closer to the barrier between the clan and his team.

"What say you about all this, father?" whispered Angela. Goliath breathed out but calmly, "A good warrior does not trust anyone unless the latter have proven themselves. If Victor says these humans are dangerous tricksters, I would give them time to show us who they really are."

"So there is one problem now," the Invisible Woman interjected, "The police are hunting for you, though I can only imagine their reaction if they find out -"

"I think she has a point," Lexington mentioned, trying to capture Goliath's attention.

"I've got an idea - we can hide you guys up here till we find a way to wrap up the case!" exclaimed Johnny.

"…absolutely illuminating." It was sarcasm coming from Brooklyn. But he turned to Ozai who had his clever say, "Well, if you're so afraid we'll walk up to your stone selves with maces in hand tomorrow morning…you may want to consider returning to a megalomaniac with no feelings for anyone but himself."

Unexpectedly, Ben's face practically lit up, "Hey, I got somethin' brilliant up my sleeve! But I'll have to bring Alicia round right now." Already he headed for the elevator platform with an impatient desire to pick up his loving girlfriend.

"Are we done talking here? It's about time we try to bust out!" complained Broadway, about to give it a go smashing the cylinder. However he tumbled very clumsily to the ground, for Reed had opened the enclosure in the last split second. "There'll be little need to bust out so soon. You're 100% better off staying with us," smiled Sue. She clutched at her wounded upper arm that still throbbed.

Finally, Goliath restrained Broadway with a hand on his shoulder, "We'll be here for at least a short time…let's see if they keep their word."

"Time to give you guys a _heavily_ guided tour, then. In case you break or take any more stuff," Johnny crossed his arms.

"And we'll be watching any small or big move you _too_ might make..," Brooklyn concluded before 'caping' both wings over his shoulders. He looked to the others, "We're not gonna need introductions now, are we?"


	6. Warm Up

"More bad news: Doom has gotten hold of my power gauntlet. My gut tells me…that he will try _it_ again. Who knows how much time we have before all those lives out there are jeopardized." Reed's expression was loaded with concern.

They paced along the main corridor of the penthouse apartment, in the direction of the dangerous artifacts room located at a far end. All of them had split into two groups before beginning, as Johnny said, the 'tour'. Reed and Ozai were going to explain to their scaly companions how they lock villains' gizmos away from their reach, lest they make a comeback to threaten New York's safety. Plus the room served as a sort of reminder for the heroes to remain vigilant. The gargoyles shuddered slightly as they noticed power-saving sensor lights flash to life down the walkway. Suddenly Lexington gave a response, "You mean, he puts lives in danger when he accesses _the Negative Zone_?"

The scientist blinked rapidly, "Why yes, that's correct. How do you know -"

"Victor told us about another world he has to visit and research by using the gauntlet," Hudson mentioned.

Goliath interjected, "What do you mean he will 'try it again'?"

"You shouldn't be surprised. He once stole it to try pull us and the whole city into the Negative Zone. If he had been successful, it'd be official calling him a mass murderer," said Sue.

"Hmmm, but the extra-dimensional flux would have to be on a really huge scale for him to do that." Lexington was sure he knew what he was saying.

Reed half chortled, "Oh, you don't know Victor like I do. Not that I'm being arrogant, but we both have been rivals since the day we first learnt about science together. He has spent his life fiercely competing to be better than me, and when he doesn't get it his way.."

"You basically see his ugly side," Sue finished.

Ozai was most intrigued with the quick mind of the small gargoyle walking with them - he whispered to Reed, "You know, he would make a fine first night class student. Just a suggestion."

Johnny and Azula led Angela, Broadway, Brooklyn and Bronx down a different hallway where the Four's bedrooms were situated. Unfortunately, Ozai and Azula owned a unit one floor down where there were other neighbours sleeping. They'd have to wait as well as totally trust the gargoyles before showing them around there.

Broadway commented, "I still can't believe those were living tapestries we just saw up there."

Angela looked to him, grinning, "Yet Reed clearly said they aren't a result of magic."

"Monitors must be brilliant to you guys from the Middle Ages," smiled a friendly Azula. From the corner of her eye she saw a little pout on her boyfriend's face, still tempted to laugh at his black eye. "Don't mind him; he's unhappy about his eye," she told those behind softly.

Brooklyn sighed quietly and then uttered, "Okay, Johnny. I'm sorry about that bruising on your face."

"I know exactly how we can even this out," the Human Torch answered with a smirk. "We fight fair and square in the training room. Tomorrow."

A swish of a tail and he fell onto his behind. Cheeky and crossing his arms, Brooklyn put on yet another sarcastic toothsome look, "Oops, sorry. I couldn't wait."

They arrived at a large wide door to Ben's room. "In here, guys. Good thing Ben isn't here for the time," Johnny said. Sliding open the door before flicking a light switch, he ushered them into the comfy-looking area. "Just don't touch anything. He won't know you were here."

First Azula led the group to a row of photo frames lining a red shelf. "These pictures record us saving the city and at times the world. They should prove a lot to you."

"Cool." Brooklyn eyed one photo of Ben face to face with a rather insectoid monster. Just then, Bronx decided he'd give these unfamiliar humans a chance. Azula reached out her right hand in front of his muzzle, causing him to snort loudly. Next he gave a couple of careful sniffs, and at last prodded the hand to let it stroke his forehead. Angela relaxed her stern expression. "Well what do you know? He likes her." She whispered to Broadway, "They seem worthy of trust."

"So I gather," he smiled back.

_"Goliath, you fool. I knew you'd take it too slow if I hadn't accompanied the clan," her snarl was low sounding. "We give them one last day before we run the test."_

_"My thoughts exactly. Let them have their reintroductions, so they can be targeted in one place at one time tomorrow night. We can then proceed with the plan." He rose from his seat to head to the control room downstairs._

_"During the day I will make sure the scents of leads for the warehouse robbery are well-masked. Dominique Destine will be in a press conference in the main hall of Nightstone Unlimited to inform the media and public that further investigation is underway. It shall stave off the likely discovery of who stole them and buy us time to act."_

_"You continue to impress me."_

It was about 6A.M. when Ben returned. "Okay guys, 'Licia's here. Allow me to tell y'all what I had in mind…" He guided his girlfriend; slender in figure, attractive in appearance, nearer to the gathered bunch. Five taps of her walking stick and she felt the strong presence of a huge new friend. "Hello Alicia." A mystifying voice reverberated, almost stopping her in her tracks. It didn't sound human. Goliath's greeting sounded warm indeed.

"Pleased to meet you, lass. My name is Hudson," a set of talons stretched toward her, before cupping her own hand gently. The strange hand holding hers was cool to the touch.

She gasped, though not in fear, "Four claws. _Scaly_ claws. Ben already told me about you but this is beyond amazing.."

"As I was sayin'," Ben cleared his throat in impatience (the truth was he really wanted his bedtime back), "the plan is she makes sculptures of you gargoyles to give back to the gallery. We can pretend we found those missing pieces and the cops'll close the case."

"Yeah, I like that. I'm pretty happy to side with him," said Lexington.

But that wasn't all. Ben added, "And somethin' tells me Goliath and company would make the perfect night shift takin' over from our team."

"What is he implying?" Angela cocked her head. Reed had thought this through in a matter of seconds, and gave his satisfied conclusion, "I truly mean it when I say this. You all may just be the next best thing to happen to this city."

"The sun's about to come up," muttered Brooklyn. "What happens when that happens?" was Johnny's question. No reply.

"We will discuss more tonight," Goliath turned around, spreading his wings and positioning himself by a aesthetically jagged rock by the corridor wall. His charges followed closely behind. The FF and their three friends looked with widened eyes to watch the clan fall into their stone sleep.


	7. Dawn to Dusk

Alicia had happily agreed to stay over in the Four's penthouse for the time being; with Ben's help she brought all her necessary tools to fashion the replicas of the gargoyles. The task would be time-consuming, but would pay off if the Four could eventually protect and shelter the clan by day, even after the case of the missing statues was resolved.

That evening, nobody missed the clan rising from its slumber. It made sense: if Goliath and company fell into a deep sleep at dawn, they'd awaken at dusk. "Most incredible," muttered the scientists Reed and Ozai.

"So, who's gonna clean up this mess?" Ben queried after a short period passed. He sarcastically glanced at the shards of stone now dotting the carpet. Right away, Johnny extended his invitation to Brooklyn to follow him down to the training room. A few others like Ben, Azula, Ozai, Lexington, Hudson and Bronx decided to tag along.

Sue had rushed to turn on the evening news and was calling from the living area round the blind corner, "You guys are just in time - take a look at the news."

On screen, a woman with olive green eyes and hair the colour of blazing red was standing at a podium,_ "On behalf of Nightstone Unlimited, I am announcing that further investigation on the seven donated stone gargoyles takes place as we speak." _

"That voice..," said Goliath softly. He believed he had strangely known the unique clarity of _this_ voice, many years of his life. Following the woman's speech, the newscaster filled in, "The latest on the case: security cameras in the storage warehouse have unfortunately sustained great damage. No fingerprints or similar trace have been found at the scene either."

"Hey Goliath, you alright?" Broadway asked, concerned after turning his head to see the clan leader's unusually puzzled look. Angela hadn't missed it and wasn't vastly happy either.

"That woman, who spoke just a moment ago. Who is she?" No difference was perceived in Goliath's expression.

Reed responded, "Perhaps identifying her would give us more clues. Let's run this newsflash by H.E.R.B.I.E. in the lab."

* * *

Angela flashed a glance at Sue's suit, wondering about heavy bandages underneath covering her wound. "How is the gash on your arm?"

"Well, it may leave a scar for sometime. But I ain't half dead."

"Don't mind my mother's protective streak. It gets the better of her sometimes."

"No worries. You aren't at fault," one corner of the Invisible Woman's mouth curved upwards. "Speaking of your mother, what made her decide not to tag along?" A possible clue as to how much they should trust the clan…

"Like I said, protective instincts. She seems especially grateful..and fond of Victor."

"Hmmm," Sue was secretly frowning for a sec. This was important to note. "Come on, the training room's downstairs. I believe your macho clanmate and my brother have already kicked off."

The duo arrived just as the Human Torch made the opening speech. "Okay, pal. Let the curtains unfold…flame on!" exclaimed Johnny, lifting off into the air. The red gargoyle flapped both his wings, crouching and flexing his ten foreclaws. "I'd know how to engage _ten_ of you in a fight." Brooklyn performed a high jump, gaining leverage on a wall before starting off into a glide.

He received a chortle from his opponent, "Just so you know, I have the home field advantage." Johnny launched a couple of fireballs, but missed.

"Lads, isn't this supposed to be a fight and not a flight?" yelled Hudson from below.

"I like doing both!" was Brooklyn's answer.

"You're snagging all the one-liners. Naughty naughty," the Torch taunted, and delivered a body slam to throw the gargoyle off course.

Brooklyn responded with the same move, knowing that the attack would be stronger. "Here's another one - after this I'll be giving you flying lessons!" Tumbling into another wall, Johnny flamed off and landed on his stomach.

The next remark came from Azula, "Okay you two, go easy on the attitude." The two were now engaged in a sort of wrestling match on the ground - Johnny using master locks and grappling moves against his adversary's tail attacks.

A headbutt from Brooklyn really set the Human Torch off, as he was pinned down and gazing up into two angry glowing orbs. He was making a fierce growing fireball in one hand. Azula warned, "Whoa whoa Hotshot, I'm not sure you wanna -"

"Oooooof!" howled the gargoyle. Steam was rising from the skin on his chest, before he held a hand against it to take the pain. Writhing a little, he got down on his knees as Azula rushed over.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Brooklyn felt her hand's tender touch on his shoulder, as the other removed his talons from the damaged skin. "Let me see that."

"Not fried, but not in top shape either," the gargoyle replied. In deep secret, he was actually mesmerized by this human with her gentle yet intense gaze. "Thanks," his beak curved into a genuine grateful grin.

"It's supposed to be simple combat. You may want to consider not being a fire hazard in a friendly match!" Azula snapped at her boyfriend, who shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"Brooklyn could get away with that little damage due to burns? Fascinating," came Ozai's comment. The gargoyle's chest showed no clear burn marks, but only a slightly darkened patch. Broadway had seen the last few moments of the match. "I dunno…once I played around with a lit torch. Touching the flame was ticklish," he mentioned.

"We have a lead!" Reed's voice was heard suddenly. The FF leader held up an image of the same red-haired woman on his PDA. "Well, sort of…I'm 31% sure. I ran a facial recognition on Miss Dominique Destine, the CEO of Nightstone Unlimited - the company said to have donated the statues - uhh, the seven of you," he looked to the clan, "- to the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"And?" Sue filled in.

"From what Goliath and I gather, we've both surmised that your clan member Demona could be behind this." The following image on his PDA was that of Goliath's mate, taken from last night at the Latverian Embassy.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Does it, Goliath?" Lexington's jaw dropped. Goliath hung his head, "The truth is I don't know. I swore that I heard what I heard."

"In this interim we have to lay low and snoop around without the giving the police a chance to find out. Susan and Ozai, I need you and three others to poke around Miss Destine's mansion later tonight," said Reed.

"_Four_ others. I shall accompany them. While we are at it, you'd better remain here and stand watch," the gargoyle leader met the scientist's gaze. Reed nodded, "Precisely. Use this comm. device to keep me posted about anything unusual." Angela laid a hand on Sue before telling her, "Broadway, Bronx and I will back you up." Sue looked down to Bronx who was yapping eagerly.

But this got the Invisible Woman's sibling slightly anxious. Trotting over to Reed, Johnny whispered, "You sure about this? Why can't more of our team go with Sue?"

"There have to be more of us in the Baxter Building to ensure our own home isn't in danger. Mind you Johnny, I haven't given the gargoyles my full trust."


End file.
